transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Mercury Memories
June 16, 2030 A probe on Mercury's surface suddenly stops operation without any warning. Mercurial Orbit The battered chunk of rock that passes as the planet Mercury rotates under you as you refrain from orbiting sunside, the blasting heat from the Sun almost unbearable there. Pools of precious metals rest on the surface, and various survey and mining teams explore the surface and collect the minerals. Other than those few teams, there is nothing of real significance around here, it seems... Rodimus Prime sits at the controls of the shuttle, piloting it in this time as it makes its approach from space. He looks up at the forward sensors, then the viewer, and shakes his head. "No sign of trouble so far, but we haven't closed in on the probe's location, either. Either way, stay alert. Could be anything." Foxfire is perched in one of the passenger seats, peering out the window. Strafe is peering out the other side from Foxfire, he twirls his laser pistol and holsters it, compulsively. "Last time, the Decepticons just appeared out of nowhere, Rodimus. They could already BE there... hiding!" "Ah, yes. The probe," Whirl says to no one in particular from his seat. In his claw is a pen and he taps it idly against the Sudoku puzzle book in his lap. "Why exactly do they call it a probe? Does it actually do any /probing/? Or do they mean probe in a different sense? Curious. Very curious." Kup is manning the weapons station, though he seems to be looking out the viewport rather often, almost as if expecting something. "Ehhhh, Mercury. Had to be a fraggin' hot planet, didn't it? Ahhh, this is gonna send my heat sinks into overdrive." He grimaces, expecting a thoroughly unpleasant trip. Nightbeat is slouched off in a corner of the shuttle. Space. Space is the place. And he can't hear a blasted thing in space. His vision works just fine, but the lack of sound outside the shuttle is... distubring, and the thick protective glass of the portholes distorts the view outside. In a good, honest, atmosphere, he could let his fellow Autobots know if anyone was hiding outside. he pipes up, "Averages 110 K on the darkside. Kinda cold, boss. Now, if we gotta visit the hot side... molten metal pools. Homey. If you're a fragging Decepticon." Brigand is cruising through the depths of the Sol System, dogging the shipping lanes. It's become a favorite pastime of his ever since the Decepticons declared themselves to be the 'winners' of these parts of space. His sensitive Sweeps-sensors pick up the trail of an Autobot shuttle and he adjusts his path to slowly creep along behind them. He lurks on the outskirts of what he remembers the normal sensor range of shuttle systems, leisurely keeping pace but not going out of his way to avoid detection. Manning various stations onboard the mighty Decepticon shuttle, Reflector is always keeping busy as general labor when not making with the shutterbug gig. Sensors, systems, and bringing the current shuttle captain his cup o' energon. "Your tasty beverage, Thrust." No cheeriness of a waiter fishing for a tip, since tips never come. Sweepcraft is travelling with Brigand, curious about the gathering on Mercury. He too stays at the very edge of sensor range, keeping hidden. Outside, on Mercury, the planet looks relatively calm. The malfunctioning probe, though - originally a geological sampling device, designed to determine how Mercury may have formed - seems like it has been smashed into the bottom of a vast craeter by a bit of space junk. Kup folds his arms, grumbling, "Oh, wonderful, so it'll be cold, yer tellin' me. Great, can feel my platin' shrinkin' up all around already. Yeah, that wasn't any relief at all, Nightbeat. *Thanks.*" He grumbles to himself for a few moments, thennnn.... "...did you call me "Homey?"" He points at Nightbeat. "Don't ever fraggin' do that again." Something blips on his console just then, and Kup turns his attention to it. "Woah, think I got something on the magnetic sensors. Either that's a metal deposit the size of our probe, or it's the fraggin' probe." Foxfire is suddenly glad *he's* not the one on Kup's bad side. He peers over, ears twitching, as Kup mentions the probe. He stands up in his seat and leans forward slightly, almost eagerly. "I'll... keep an eye out for rogue sombreros, Strafe, thanks," Rodimus answers the technobot. "And, uhm, I believe the probe was actually probing, Whirl, but that doesn't mean it doesn't have a part time job." Then he sighs. "Gears, what are you doing in Kup's body, and what have you done with Kup?" Seriously. Then he blinks, and nods. "Yeah, yeah, I see it. That crater, right? I'll set it down right next to the crater so we're not dropping ourselves in the middle of an unknwon." A bit cautious, but he's got the safety of the others to concern himself. With that, he lowers the shuttle, bringing it in for a landing. Whirl throws his book and pen over his shoulder and practically leaps to his feet. "Oh! That means our little voyage is complete, yes? As much as I love road trips, I absolutely cannot stand being around..." He looks over at Foxfire and Strafe. "...Well, enough of that. So! The probe!" Nightbeat stares at Kup and snarls, "I said the /place/ was homey, if you're a Decepticon! They like smelting pools and junk. What, is your hearing goin', boss?" Maybe the detective is just a bit on edge about hearing today. He stalks down the gangplank, sulking. Strafe stands and pushes past Whirl, ignoring Shockwave's face stand in. "What about the Cyberdragons? Any sign of them?" he looks at the sensor readout and then waits beside the ramp for Nightbeat to stalk out. "Merry band you got yourself here, Prime." he shrugs and bails out into the alien world, pistols at the ready. Sweepcraft has been busily scanning the area around and especially ahead of the Autobot vessel, and picks up something himself. He immediately powers up his own engines and streaks ahead in that direction. Brigand tends to do this whenever following an Autobot shuttle, since they generally fly with zero deviation to their destination - most often towards an item of great interest to both Autobots and Decepticons. Brigand constantly schemes ways to figure out what they're after, dart in ahead of them and make off with the loot, stealing it right out from under their noses!...of course in reality when Brigand tries this he always gets caught and is sent home with a serious beating. But he's sure it'll work one of these days. He's an optimist. Brigand says, "I think I see what they're after. The rest of you distract them while I try to snatch it! Quick!" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Yes, distraction..." Sweepcraft knows his five-talon-discount wingsib will need help getting attention away from the object he's trying to steal. Therefore, he flies in full sight of the Autobots, attempting to divert them. Just hanging back so he is out of range of weapons. From the ground, where the Transformers step, a metal fluid spills forth, like boiling over permafrost. It is cool to the touch, like quicksilver, and perhaps a bit... chunky? Like a stew? Or perhaps as something is forming inside the liquid. Whirl takes off after Strafe, "WAIT! WAIT! There might be.." His voice lowers to a hoarse whispers, "....../Decepticons/. I will go first! AND PROTECT YOU!" Whirl sprints out of the shuttle and immediately begins to fire lazers everywhere. Rodimus Prime steps out of the shuttle and starts to stride towards the crater edge when the liquid metal appears apparently from no where and spills around his feet. His optics flicker in surprise and he automatically steps back, motioning for the others to stand back... a bit too late to stop Whirl, apparently. Then he kneels to get a better look, frowning, before he looks back up at Nightbeat and Kup. "What do you two make of this?" Rodimus asks. Nightbeat stares down at the... muck pooling around his feet and grimaces. He withdraws one of his forensics sample vials and scoops up a sample, noting with a devil-may-care attitude, "Well, if it's dangerous, it's a bit late for me." Foxfire follows after Rodimus, being careful not to get stepped on. He crouches slightly and slinks back, away from the liquid. "Whirl!" he calls afterward. "You're not helping!" He instinctively stays behind Prime's leg. Kup throws up his hands. "Oh, for--Gears just THINKS he's falling part, so that he can complain about it. I really am!" He stands up, eyeing Nightbeat as he also approaches the gangplank. "Maybe my hearing IS going bad. And fer the record, I don't think it's funny!" He sighs to himself as he hops out of the ship. Recent revelations have really got him on edge these days. It could all be a lot of superstitious nonsense, and in fact it probably is, but *if it's not*... Kup hops out of the shuttle, feet crunching against the rocky surface of the crater. He looks about, not expecting much, but then, as he observes the metal liquid, squinting at it. He pokes at it tentatively, then tastes it. "Hnnnh. Well, if that fraggin' lugnut would stop tryin' to shoot the boogeyman--" Kup growls, shooting Whirl a glare. "--I'd probably get a better idea. I wanna say it's quicksilver, but even that stuff oughta be solid at these temperatures. It's kinda... I dunno. Odd." Systems monitoring Reflector ahems. "Looks like one of the Sweeps have picked up something interesting. Calling for a distraction." Sensors operator Reflector half-backpeddals from the sudden reading of weapons fire from the shuttle far below. He steps forward again, analysing it.... appearing random, no fire pattern. He calculates and sends approach vectors to the pilot. The shuttle approaches the planet, evasive manuevers at ready when coming closer. Looking to land afar from the Autobot shuttle in some other crater. Energon-mug serving Reflector goes about something more useful now. Sweepcraft breaks off his looting run at the first sign of lazers. Curse you Autobots!, he thinks to himself. He pulls up, changing from flying straight at the probe to flying straight up like a raquetball ball bouncing off a glass wall. From his higher position he trains his sensors again on the Autobots below. Picking out the shiny substance they've discovered, he confers quickly with the other Decepticons and then dives down to a spot far away, transforming into his robot mode and sinking to one knee as soon as he touches down, poking at the ground to try and produce some of the shiny liquid himself. Thrust hangs out in the shuttle with Reflector. "Are we there yet?" Thrust seems a little impatient. He doesn't seem to care about what is going on. Brigand says, "Wait a second...forget that old hunk of junk, they've discovered something on the planetoid itself. Some kind of precious metal by the looks of it. And it's -everywhere-. Let's procure a few samples!" "Pew! Pew pew! Kablamy POW!" Whirl shouts as he runs around and fires haphazardly into the air. After a few more seconds, he runs back towards the others and assimilates himself into their conversation with perfect ease. "Area secured, sirs! Oh! What is /that/?" He points at the gunk. Foxfire facepaws at Whirl. Strafe looks down at his feet, "Ugh, it looks like Blot had an all you can eat at a thermometer factory and got an upset fueltank over it...." he *squishes* about. He shakes his head at Whirl's antics, for once not feeding off the shoot-em-up frenzy of another... Dreadwind says, "I wouldn't waste your time, it will be incompatible with our systems and cause serious malfunctions should we try to utilise it." Reflector says, "Quiet, you. You arn't even on this mission." Kup's optics go wide as he spits the stuff out in big black oily globs. "Pthtooo! Plagh! This stuff, I could feel it movin' around on my tongue! Nightbeat, is this stuff... alive?" Looking annoyed at himself, Kup stands, and backs away from the metallic fluid. "Don't touch it, Whirl! Yeah, I know. I just did that. Well, I never said I was a fraggin' genius." "You are /not/ falling apart, Kup," Rodimus exclaims, exasperated. Then he raises a finger and wags it at the old man. "And you're /not/ blaming my last repair job, either." At Kup's words, he snorts. "Quicksilver on Mercury? Should have figured. Well, Nightbeat, I hope it's not dangerous - Kup just ate some." He attempts to gather Foxfire up in his arms and then stands, trying to set the tape on his shoulders, if he can. "We're trying to find out, Whirl." Then he looks down, noticing that more of the stuff seems to be pooling around him than the others, and frowns. "Whatever it is, it seems to like me," he murmurs, then looks forward. "I want to get a closer look at this. Everyone, be ready for anything." And then, he starts walking towards the crater's edge and looks down inside, preparing to jump in the very low gravity. Dreadwind says, "I know, no one ever wants me to come on any mission..." Foxfire is picked up and put on Prime's shoulders. Well, at least he's safer up here. He peers down at the fluid, tail slightly raised. "Don't like this, chief," he mutters. Darkwing says, "Were rarily ever wanted, brother. They jsut dont like to be reminded of their eventual failure." Nightbeat holds up the vial to what paltry light there is in the dark side and taps it a few times, staring at it with his enhanced vision. He's no microscope like Perceptor, but play a few bars, and he can hum along. He arches an optical ridge and replies to Kup quietly, "Yeah, actually. It's alive. Nanite swarm." He takes a few steps back as the vial starts to crack in his hand - and what looks vaguely like an alien jellyfish made of quicksilver bursts forth from the vial and flops down into the pooling silvery metal at his feet. The liquid level keeps rising, perhaps up to ankles on most of the robots on the ground now. Whirl hmmms to himself as he watches the liquid move, squirm, and...seemingly grow. "What is that, Nightbeat? You say 'shoot it'? Well, if you insist!" Whirl levels his blaster at the ground. Dreadwind says, "Oh great you're back... but it is true that they prefer to carry on blind to the inevitablity of it all." Foxfire snaps, "Stop shooting things, Whirl!" Rodimus Prime raises a hand. "No!" he shouts, looking back at Whirl. "It hasn't hurt us yet. It's alive, and it hasn't hurt us." He shakes his head. "If necessary, defend yourselves, but... only then." Reflector, unlike the ship's senior officer, does seem to give a care. When the shuttle touches down, Reflector gathers at the hatch and exits in single file at a jog. "Hup hup hup." From within the crater, Reflector leaps and soars towards the crater ridge and stops below the crest. He transforms and lands atop the edge, scanning the distance in all available spectrums. He sees the strange puddle growing and the Autobots standing there. He sees their smugly faces. He observes and records images. ~* Come together... right now... over me. *~ The three bodies of Reflector merge and transform simultaneously, becoming a spiffy old school camera... you know, the kind that used something called film way back in ancient times. Darkwing says, "You shoudl knwo you'll never get rid of me so easily." Strafe is actually in synch with Whirl on this one. "Nanite swarm!? Oh man, this CAN'T be good." He's about to start with the pew pew pew when Rodimus yells not to. "But...it's getting /deeper/ Prime!" Man, he wishes the rest of his techno-bro's were here... he'd feel alot better waaaay up as an arm of Computron right about now. Brigand says, "You know what we could use right now? A giant spacefaring Decepticon." Kup stares in disbelief as the "quicksilver" continues to flood the area. When Nightbeat confirms the stuff is alive, and even more disgustingly, sprouts a life-form out of the vial he had been holding, Kup looks ill. "Uurrrgh, I'm gonna be fraggin' sick. Can't believe I put that stuff in my mouth. Fraggin' stupid." Still annoyed at himself, he attempts to follow Rodimus Prime, sloshing through the nanite swarm. "Don't fraggin' believe this. *sigh* And, no, you two--" This is directed at Whirl and Strafe. "--keep those guns holstered. You honestly think they'll do you any good, anyway?" Brigand says, "Well, maybe 'unusually large'...but you know what I mean." Brigand says, "I hope." "Yes," Whirl deadpans. Strafe looks at his heat rifle. "Well, now that you mention it.... they probably can take the heat..." Kup yells, "WELL, YOU'RE WRONG!" "So far, its only crime is existing, living, and getting deeper," Rodimus says sternly. Then he glances at the jellyfish and adds, "And, uhm, evolving while we stand here. Anyway, we don't kill things just for doing that." Then he once more lifts Foxfire off his shoulders to hold the tape securely in his arms. "All right. I'm going down." With that, he steps over the edge and, in the low, low gravity, falls slowly towards the bottom. Dreadwind says, "Hope?!? There is no hope at all..." Brigand says, "Sorry, sorry...poor choice of words." "Do not worry, Rodimus, sir!" Whirl calls out. "I will remember you fondly! Perhaps I will even construct something in your honor!" He turns to Strafe, "What about a garbage chute? Yeah, I like the garbage chute idea." Foxfire is used to falling by now, even in someone's arms. It's a result of being able to fly, you know. He keeps his optics alert for any real danger. "Well said, Prime," he comments as Rodimus descends into the crater. Ramjet says, "Are you alluding to Dreadwing." Nightbeat rubs his chin, looking unusually dour, and he hypothesizes, "Mercury's an iron-rich planet. Lots of metal for these... things. Whatever they are. However they got here. But you know what else is metal? US. This... stuff could be lookin' at us for dinner real soon. Sure hope we ain't to its tastes." Still, despite his nervoid words, he follows Rodimus Prime down. His curiousity is killing him. Down in the crater, the 'water level' is higher... and so is the complexity of the creatures inside the quicksilver stew. Not just jellyfish. Things like mutant metal lobsters. Long-finned piscoids. Sweepcraft tries to scoop up the shiny liquid, only to have it run out between his fingers like...liquid. Finally he pulls out a Decepticon-sized prospector's pan from somewhere and scoops up some of the stuff in that. He raises the pan to his own mouth, then catches the Autobots in the distance, and Kup talking about how stupid it is to taste the substance. Brigand hurriedly lowers the pan again and after a moment tries to pour it into a large Decepticon-sized flask (with the letters 'DC' stencilled on it) instead. Brigand shifts into his robot mode. Foxfire shudders slightly. "This is just creepy..." Thrust hums along to himself. Why? Because he is wondering where Ramjet is. And Dirge for that matter. "This is not right. Why am I here with Creepy and Nasty as well as the Camera Guys? I am destined for greatness!" He then happens to leave the shuttle and trip on something. Rodimus Prime, down in the crater, is now completely unable to see any of the Decepticons above that. Down here, the 'liquid' is knee-high to most people... but it seems to be lapping at Rodimus's thighs, and looks to be trying to flow upwards towards him. He lifts Foxfire above his head and says, "If this keeps up, you may have to take off, Foxfire." He looks back and shouts, "It's still... gathering around me, for some reason, but it doesn't seem to be eating me. More animals, too. I... think I saw a fish!" The camera breaks apart and transforms back into the robo-trio. Reflector then carefully starts to sneak out from the Decepticon-held crater over to the Autobot one. Cue the tip-toe xylophone. More graceful than the flying ace in the hole behind him. Reflector wants a closer look at the goings on in the other stewpot that seems to have the bots and Sweeps enthralled. ~* It's a Kodak moment! *~ Faster than a shutter cycle, the beautiful old school camera splits apart into three parts which rapidly transform into three robot bodies of significantly larger size. It's magic! Kup drops down into the crater, only to land with a flat SPLUSH in more of the stuff. "Unnnnh. Well, I don't feel a horrible, burnin' sensation in my mouth yet, Nightbeat, so that's sumthin'. Can't imagine that'd be a good way to gooooWOAH!" He nearly jumps as a creature vaguely reminiscent of a manta ray leaps out of the liquid metal and dives back into the fluid. A creature with a tiny body, but four long legs sloshes past him, next. "Well, I've seen weirder creatures than this, at least," he mutters. Strafe slings his rifle and leaps after Rodimus. "Hey, you're not leaving me up there with one eye slim!" his head whipping around, noting the more complex denizens of the stew. "If we are on the menu, it probably won't be a lengthy meal." Dreadwind says, "Dreadwing? Urghh, that would mean having to share parts." Foxfire is now above Prime's head. He peers down at him, lowering his ears a little. "And leave you here? No way, chief." He looks around at the strange creatures and the metal fluid. "Have you ever seen anything like this, Kup?" he calls over. Darkwing says, "Worse, it would mean havint to litterally push your lazy aft around." "Well...I suppose I will stay here," Whirl coughs. "By myself. All alone..." He rocks back and forth on his feet, arms folded behind his back. "Hmm...hmhmhmhm...Oh, what the hell?" The Wrecker follows suit and ventures into the crater. Dreadwind says, "I'm not lazy, i just don't see the point in bothering when it is all for nothing." Nightbeat tries to duck and cover as one of the long-finned fishes lurches out of the liquid - flying on those fins! He ducks off to the side an looking behind, seeing what the fish really wanted - a small, flying insectoid creature. He mutters, "Flying. They're flying now." As he says that, something sleek and lean, like a falcon crossed with a cigar-shaped rocketship, dives down from the sky and snatches up the fish. "I /hate/ flying things." They're usually Decepticons. Or Raindance. Ramjet says, "If you could also only not see the point in activating your communicator." Darkwing says, "Ah, but then i wouldnt get to listen to all you getting annoyed when he does." Dreadwind says, "I don't activate my communicator, it's stuck in the on position for some reason." Ramjet says, "There is only one solution." "My God..." Whirl says as he watches the strange creatures frolic and move about. "It appears as though I am 'tripping balls' as the humans say." Brigand says in his best used-car salesman voice, "We could make it worth your time..." Darkwing says, "I fail to see how you could, sweep." Dreadwind says, "You are right, the solution is to sit and await our inevitable and painful demise rather than to struggle futilely against it." Sometimes they're Foxfire. Rodimus Prime glances up as Strafe lands, then smirks, nodding. "Glad you can join us," he observes calmly. Then he starts to trudge forward, nearer the reported landing spot of the probe. "This is... this is incredible! When was the last time a probe passed over here? How could this have..." then his optics widen and he glances back at Kup and Nightbeat. Softly, he says, "Life, sprung up from virtually no where?" Then he looks up at Foxfire, over at Strafe. "I... can't be the only one who's thinking this, right?" Thrust watches the flying monsters and mutters, "Sweepcubs?! No way. They are here for us all." He readies his arm blasters to try and fend off what he can. "This is bad..." Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "The Autobots have tricked us into fighting flying Sunders. Ramjet, save me!" Shadow says, "I'm afraid to ask..." Dreadwind says, "Then don't, i wouldn't." Reflector says, "Get your perceptions checked and pay attention. This is fascinating." Ramjet says, "You're.. what?" Darkwing says, "Thats your problem. You wouldn't do anything. Not that I'm intrettign into hear waht trouble the coneheads are getting into this time." Strafe blinks, "The Berd?" he says in a suddenly adopted latino accent. Kup shakes his head. "Yeah, Foxfire, I was on a planet with an ecosystem that rapidly evolved before our very optic sensors. Wasn't so bad at first. It was kinda interestin'. But then the creatures got bigger, and meaner. And had a stronger taste for metal. Yeah, we realized pretty quick we had to get the frag outta there. Became a damn deathtrap." He scowls. "Yeahhh. it's pretty amazin', boss..." Some of sort of urchin creature emerges from the muck, smaller creatures skewered on its barbs. "But just like on that planet I mentioned, I'm getting the feelin' we won't be able to stay here forever. An' you ain't hallucinatin', Whirl! Get a grip!" Sadly, Kup cannot hear Thrust's gunfire, but if he could... Motormaster grumbles, "Pathetic malfunction.. doesn't even have a workin' speech circuit.." Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Many flying things that look like the product of Sunder combining with a Sharkticon, Ramjet. Requesting help." Ramjet says, "Disturbing." Foxfire shakes his head. "Not at all, Rodimus. I was thinking that, too." He considers Kup's story. "Well, uh...let's hope that doesn't happen here." Sweepcraft is curious about the 'nanite stew' and transforms, landing in the edge of the puddle. He's scanning it, and trying to find out if the things swarming around are dangerous. "What is this stuff?" he murmurs, glancing about warily at the Autobots that are nearby. He grabs a tube from subspace to collect a sample for the lab. Just for his own curiosity. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Darkwing says, "For a second there, Motorhead I though you were talking about yourself. I guess they finally decied to fix you up to clean up space in the madbay" Reflector makes it to the crater ridge and stares down from various angle points. Such a circus for him to observe. He takes out what looks like a plastic film roll case, a simple black round cylinder. A thumb opens the cap. ~pop~ A giant length neckstrap appears and attaches to the case. It lengthens more and more into a long line. Reflector swings it about and then casts it down into the crater, gone fishin' fore samples too. Dreadwind says, "Thrust i told you before, things get worse if you try to do anything." Ramjet says, "Darkwing, take Useles-- er, Dreadwind and form Dreadwing to make best speed to Mercury at once." "No! I fear it is too late for me!" Whirl says, bringing the back of his hand to his forehead overdramatically. "It appears as though my silly, youthful ways have taken their toll on my mind! OH WOE IS I!" He clings onto Strafe's arm, "WOE TO ALL!" Darkwing says, "Yeah, thats easier said then done..." Strafe pulls away from Whirl, "Get a grip on yourself, mech... and not me!" he steps away from the tall blue bot and then suddenly disappears! He comes up spluttering and coughing. "Something knocked into me!" he calls, standing up quickly and shaking quicksilver from his frame. He pulls a fat little octopus looking thing off his face and wipes at the marks left. "Freaking great... now I look like a Pentapox survivor." Ramjet says, "Accomplish it. At once." "So we're all agreed," Rodimus notes, then he pauses and glances at Whirl. "Except for Whirl." He looks at Kup and frowns, before turning towards Strafe. "Still not agressive, but bigger. If it /is/ the bird, though, we /really/ need to look into this." He continues trudging forward, the liquid getting ever deeper, pooling around him, especially, as he holds Foxfire over his head. "Even if it's not... these things are evolving very quickly, and this is Earth's neighborhood. If they have new neighbors, the EDC will want to know about it." Towards the centre of the craeter, cycad-like trees start to rise from the metallic primordial soup. As soon as the trees tower above the robots, vines race up their sides, and silver blossoms unfold, perhaps alien orchids. Ramjet says, "Thrust, I am deploying Dreadwing to your location. He is under your command. Do not break my equipment." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "They're combining?" Darkwing says, "Okay, tis bad enoguh we've got too combine, but takign orders from that pinhead?" Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Ramjet, you know that I will handle your equipment as if it was my own cone. I polish my cone with the finest wax. So as you can imagine, I will keep your equipment as polished as possible." Dreadwind says, "Hey quit it Darkwing, stop shoving m...." "For what could possibly be a hazardous and extremely dangerous thing, it sure is pretty," Whirl says as he watches the trees. Rodimus Prime glances up, startled, as the flowers unfold, his optics wide and bright. "It... it almost seems to be reacting to us." He turns and tries to hand Foxfire off to the nearest Autobot. "It might be a good idea of someone else carry you for awile, Foxxy." "OH! LET ME! I HAVE A LICENSE FOR CARRYING DANGEROUS ANIMALS!" Whirl shouts. Reflector pulls the case up the crater side careful so it doesn't tip-over tumble and drain the contents. ~pop~ The contents sealed away, Reflector now gathers together quietly and transforms back into camera mode to resume visual record keeping of this bizzare terrarium.... before somebody detonates a chaos bomb and sends everything into a horrible disaster... then he'll have to change over from regular shot setting to action shots, quickening the shutter speed. Kup looks rather alarmed to see trees popping up everywhere, but then, it's been a rather alarming day for him. "Yeah, we're gonna have to tell 'im, but I hate to think how they'll react to knowin' about yet another alien species muckin' around in their solar system. At the rate these guys are goin', we're probably gonna start seein' some signs of..." He glances up as some sort of tentacle eyeball creature watches him, then tosses a rock at him. Not very hard, just experimentally. "...eh, intelligence," Kup finishes, as he ducks under the rock. Give him some catnip Rampage says, "Mr. Zogg's Wax? The best for your cone?" Foxfire sighs. "Whirl, I am NOT a dangerous animal. You'd be better off giving me to anyone who isn't him, Prime." Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Actually, I forgot. Ramjet likes to spit shine his cone." Ramjet says, "Thrust, stop talking." "Nonsense!" Whirl exclaims, snatching Foxfire from Rodimus. "I am a trained professional. You can trust me, my small, foxy friend!" In the newly treed forest, four-legged creatures with a pair of arms up on their torsos, vaguely resembling centaurs, stalk forth. About the height of Minibots, but long and lean, they stare at the Autobots with dull, glassy eyes. But their hands - their hands have opposable thumbs. Is Kup right? Reflector says, "Summary: New life evolving on Mercury. Ridiculously rapidly. Localised in this one Autobot occupied crater. So far nothing sentient or useful about it... the Autobots are mucking about trying to figure it out by consulting eachother." Ultra Magnus cruises in from the depths of space. Foxfire is snatched by Whirl. This does not bode well... Dreadwing cruises in from the depths of space. "Hmmmm, yes.." Whirl drawls as he pets Foxfire like a villanous cur. Ramjet says, "What about this bird bauble that Mindwipe couldn't stop talking about." Dreadwing An unholy blend of two jet fighters into one 150-foot-long craft, the fore half pale grey and the rear half dark blue and grey. In spite of its size it is surprisingly agile with its many short wings and stabilizers, and is in no way lacking for power with a pair of enormous scramjet engines stacked one above the other. Missiles, bombs, guns and rocket pods hang heavy on the starship's hardpoints, ready to deliver a messy death at a moment's notice. This star-corvette is the infamous "Dreadwing," once the scourge of Cybertron's skies and now the same of Earth's. No mere vehicle, it has a will of its own, entirely malevolent and startlingly intelligent. It is aware, and it hates. Contents: Dreadwind Darkwing Rodimus Prime looks rather startled as Foxfire is snatched from his hands. He is in a crater, now almost waist deep in a sea of liquid metal. Around him, metal trees are blooming into flowers, and some four-legged, centauroid creatures are looking at the Autobots cruiously. The Decepticons are along the edges of the crater, examining the happenings. Rodimus points at Whirl. "Be careful with him!" he orders, then lowers his arms, looking around. "I'm not sure this counts as another alien species, Kup. They're... aren't they kind of na... tive..." he trails off and stares at the approach of the four legged creatures, falling silent. Then, he holds up his hands, to show there is nothing in them (now that Whirl has Foxfire) and carefully, slowly approaches them. Thrust looks around, "Now where are my Aerospace Commandos that Ramjet promised me?" He seems a tad concerned. "Hmm, Sunder can be left to die here. That works." Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Ramjet, I am going Commando!" Kup trudges along with Rodimus, also hand his hands up. "Bah weep grannah weep ninni bong!" he says, then leans in to Rodimus and Foxfire. "No idea if they even heard of the Universal Greetin', yet, but I figured I'd give it a shot." He makes a face as a rock hits the back of his head, followed by amused chittering in the trees overhead. "Nnnnh." As one, the quicksilver centauriods staring at the Transformers with those empty eyes turn and head deeper into the forest. It's hard to tell if they're doing in reaction to Kup's greeting or some other stimulus. Even as they turn around, they take on sharper angles, boxier, losing their organic curves for a more robotic look. Foxfire waves his paw at Kup. "You've got to tell me where you learned that greeting one of these days." Strafe looks sympathetically at Foxfire, but Whirl is taller than he is, and would theoretically keep him above the 'waterline' than he could. He shloshes after Kup and Rodimus. "They're getting robotic!" he says, a tinge of panic creeping into his vocalizer. "Crisis averted, sirs!" Whirl chirrups. "They're leaving." There is a silence from Thrust as he aims his arms at Sunder. His attached guns shining in glory as he ponders his next move. He then attempts to fire off a shot at Sunder. Either way if he hits Sunder or not, there shall be a good reaction since the ledge looks shaky. "BE PROUD OF ME RAMJET, I AM GOING COMMANDO!" Combat: Thrust misses Sunder with his Laser attack! Start Wearing Purple! Thrust shouts, "BE PROUD OF ME RAMJET, I AM GOING COMMANDO!" Foxfire points out to Whirl, "I wouldn't be so sure. Stay on your guard." Rodimus Prime gives a single nod of his head. "Good idea, Kup." He slips a container out from a compartment on the side of his chest, and is the process of removing an energon goodie when the creatures flee. He glances at the others as they seem to change shape, nodding towards Strafe. "Yes, they're... mimicing us?" He's absorbed enough in what's happening that he hasn't noticed Thrust's antics. In fact, instead, he turns around and takes off running, chasing after the creatures. Pop! Magnus appears! Maybe he was there all along, maybe he just now stepped out of the ship after stowing away. "If ever there was a time for Perceptor.." murmurs Magnus, peering over the heads of the gathered Autobots. The camera captures the Conehead's attempt at trechery. Mwahahahaha comedy on Mercury. But back to science now. Perceptor? To hell with that overly polite red-coat. Reflector's lens is all Reflector will ever count on to see what others cannot. Zoom Zoom. Sunder growls as that fool conehead takes a shot at him. In order to evade it, he dives--facefirst into the pool. Well, that's the direction he pretty much has to take, since the blast hit the edge of the crater and caused the ledge he was standing on to crumble. He utters a curse as he falls. *SPLOOSH* Sunder semi-submerges, and resurfaces, coughing up the fluid. Apparently some of it has accidentally gone down to his fuel tank as he sputters. "Unicron, Thrust! I ought to hunt you down and remove your cone for this!" He shakes a taloned fist. Various swimming beasties gather around the Sweep. "Ugh, get away," he snarls, splashing at them. Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Ramjet, I have executed the one known as Sunder." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Like Unicron he has!" Kup nods at Magnus's sentiment. "No kiddin'. Columbo over here--" He thumbs over at Nightbeat. "--is pretty handy when you wanna know who murdered who, but not so great on the non-forensic science, if ya see what I mean." He watches as the aliens become more... robotic? "Now that is fraggin' weird. Woah, hold up, lad!" Kup chases after Rodimus, not willing to be left behind, especially not here! Start Wearing Purple! Thrust gulps, "Wait, what did I just say out loud?" He then pauses, "Crud, you live?" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Yes, Thrust, I live. And you'd better start running. Or I may catch you." Dirge says, "Do not chase your own destruction, Sweep." Nightbeat appears to have gotten... all tied up by some vines, back in the forest. Ooops. Looks like he won't be too useful! Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "It was all in science! One of us had to find out what that stuff is. You are the better warrior than me, are you not? So better to have you attempt to survive than me. Reflector is too fragile for such an event." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Riiiiight." Ramjet says, "If you lay a talon on him, Sweep, you'd better hope being a Reaver is still fashionable." Whirl watches curiously as Kup and Rodimus take off running. Maybe he should follow them? But, eh. Effort. But then again... "Hold on, my tiny friend! We give chase!" Holding Foxfire tight to his chest (so, suffocating him), Whirl follows. Dreadwing flies down from the cold endless darkness of space heading steadily lower and lower towards the surface of the planet seeking to spread his message of doom and pain to any and all he can find. Starting with the Decepticons that he has been forced to seek out and aid, but first better find them, "Well i'm here, where are those that need to be educated in the true meaning of universal suffering?" Ramjet says, "And considering I dislike Airlift, -it isn't-." Reflector offers no arguement one way or the other. He remembers 'Warrior'. Foxfire squirms in Whirl's grasp. "Not...not so tight, slaggit! Let go!" He'd much rather be on someone's shoulder than in Whirl's arms. Whirl holds Foxfire tighter. "I AM LIKE A PYTHON, MY FRIEND! YOUR STRUGGLING IS FUTILE!" The centauroids stop, stock still, at the very centre of the forest, where there is a fountain. However, they aren't centauroid anymore. They seems to have lost their hind legs, and stand as bipeds, looking like crudely fashioned Transformers, as if designed by a blind human child. Quicksilver fluids sprays up from the fountain, sparkling in the dim light. In the bottom of the fountain, there is the wreckage of the probe and a small stolen statue, sprayed with graffitti, that resembles a bird. Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "For Glory! For Empire! I shall claim this planet in the name of the true leader of the Decepticons! The one who will one day remind us again why he is smarter than Starscream for his actions because when he does something evil, he does it better than anyone else can! All hail... Ramjet!" Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "And then let's hail the Mighty Lord Galvatron!" Ultra Magnus's shoulders are much too busy holding up the sky at the moment. He plods on after his commander and Kup, chancing a glance back once he hears a splash, only to the ignore it, trucking on forward. "By primus.." he utters as he comes to a stop. Strafe is all optics ahead and doesn't see or hear the Sweep splashdown. Whirl skids to a stop beside Strafe, finally releasing his death grip on the poor cassette. "Egads! It appears we have found it! It is..../El Dorado/.." "Right? That is what El Dorado looks like, right?" Rodimus Prime stops his headlong run, almost skidding, his arms cartwheeling to retain balance. In his right hand, he still holds that energon goodie. "Not Primus," Rodimus murmurs, staring, mouth agape, "But close enough." He looks between the creatures. "They're... copying us?" Then he steps tentatively towards both the statue and the creatures, holding up the energon goodie in offering. "Bah-weep-gra-now, weep-ninni-bong!" he proclaims firmly. Well, it worked with the Junkions. Foxfire would take a deep breath if he was organic. He scrambles out of Whirl's arms and onto his shoulder. "No, this is not El Dorado. Now shut up." Dreadwind says, "There is no evil or good, just pain and suffering." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "I really need to find Singe for you, Dreadwind." "Oh, you are right. Ahem, let me try again.." Whirl steadies himself and then points at the fountain. "ALAS! IT IS THE HIDDEN CITY OF ATLANTIS! Kup halts at the edge of the fountain, mouth almost falling open. "I don't... I don't believe it. I thought that Be-A-Trid was full of it, but she was right... It's a fountain! I..." He steps forward, appearing almost as if not under his own volition, towards the edifice. "I got to... I got to try it..." Only Rodimus's attempt at the universal greeting snaps him out of it. "..wha? Er, right, bah weep grannah weep ninni bong!" he says, though as he says this, he is looking at the fountain, not the creatures. Foxfire facepaws. "It's not Atlantis, either. And didn't I tell you to shut up?" Whirl brings his claw to Foxfire's face, "Hush, Fluffykins! The men are talking!" After hearing something, Thrust shouts, "Bah-weep-gra-now, weep-ninni-bong?" He shakes his head, "Hah! You expect that to work who ever keeps saying that? The real universal greeting is 'Sunder is going to eat you and do horrible things to you!' He looks at the now dirtied Sweep, "Isn't that right, Pal? You like to do horrible things!" Sunder says, "If by horrible things you mean destroy the Autobots and help Galvatron become Supreme Emperor of the Universe, you are right." Foxfire would put his hands on his hips if he *had* hands. "My name is not Fluffykins, and I'm just as much of a mech as you bipeds." Reflector says, "Attention. The nanite-beings are begining to resemble us while studying the Autobots. Also, interest is converging in the center of the crater within the forest. Moving in." The bipedal creatures stare at the energon goodie blankly and have no obvious reaction to the greeting. Their features do sharpen, however, and take on crisper edges. No longer do they look made by a blind child - now, perhaps, by a prodigy with crayons, even showing hints of alternate forms. Rodimus Prime stares at the changes for a moment, but Thrusts shouts bring him back to reality. He turns, optics wide, and shouts, "Decepticons!" The energon goodie falls out of his hand as, now alerted, he makes a dive for the bird. The camera's curiousity rises and it transforms once more, becoming the triplets of Darkmount. Reflector flies over the treetops, not wanting to touch anything below, to get a view of what is going on in the middle of this petri dish. Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Ramjet, something creepier than Sunder is happening here. Shall we kill it all?" "They're.. they're evolving!" exclaims Ultra Magnus in abstract awe. He is roused by Rodimus' warning cry. In a flash he has drwn his rifle from it's storage compartment in his boot, whipping it up and at the ready. "Defensive positions now! Protect the life forms and the fountain! Move! Move! Move!" barks the City Commander, his fire held as he attempts to make a quick tactical assesment of what, who, and how many they were facing. Dreadwing having been apparently ignored by the mission leader he was sent to aid starts to search for the likely position of the Decepticons already planetside. The strange crater of life on an otherwise barren planet the obvious place to start, heading in that direction the gloomship prepares for combat, "Thrust you better not have forced me to come here for nothing... for if there are no others you will be the one to know suffering in their place." Ramjet says, "Explain." Kup also hears Thrust carelessly giving away his position, and echoes Rodimus's sentiment. "Decepticons! Dammit all!" He rushes towards the fountain, and, noticing that Rodimus is going for the bird, he announces, "I'm gonna get that probe!" and makes a dive for it. But is he really going in for the probe?... Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Stranger creatures than Sweeps are here. Autobots are investigating. Reflector, take a picture and upload it to your DieSpace.com account." "DECEPTICONS!" Whirl hollers. He lifts Foxfire off his shoulders and hefts him up over his head. "FOXFIRE! I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO USE YOU AS A PROJECTILE! GODSPEED, MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Foxfire is lifted above Whirl's head, and he promptly begins to struggle, trying to bite Whirl's hand so he can clamber back onto his shoulder. Reflector says, "Hit refresh. I have been uploading everything." Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Excellent, Reflector. I cannot afford for anything bad to happen to you. I have work for you in Carbomya tomorrow as well." Ramjet says, "What makes them stranger than a Sweep." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Yes, indeed, I'm dying to hear this." Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "I am launching my newest site to make the humans give us stuff. SuicideBomberGirls dot com." Reflector slows as he flies over the opening in the treeline at the center. "Aw Charr it all..." "THERE IS NO OTHER CHOICE! I MUST DO WHAT I WAS CREATED TO DO! AND THAT. IS. TO. THROW. FOXES!" Whirl tosses Foxfire through the air, towards the fountain. "We shall always remember your sacrifice!" Rodimus Prime manages to grasp the statue just by the tips of his fingers. The moment he touches the Artifact, he looks, at first, startled, then a faint, almost greedy smile touches his lips as his optics narrow in... pleasure? And then, those same eyes turn round in panic and the smile is washed away by fear. "KUP! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!" he screams desperately, releasing, possibly dropping the bird (depending on reactions). Then he crosses his arms over his chest, and curls up, as though to protect something... or block it. Thrust happens to spot the flying Autobot and zooms to position in an attempt to catch him. "The turbo-fox is mine! Now with Internet Explorer in my hands, I will control the internets!" His smile beams with glory as he tries to secure Foxfire in his grasp. Thrust succeeds in grasping Foxfire, throwing him off-balance. Foxfire yelps as he is thrown, shouting how much he hates Whirl, and then...he is caught. And by *Thrust* of all mechs! He yelps again and struggles in the Decepticon's grip. Thrust pulls out a small bit of Energon. "Here, I.E., you will need to conserve your strength. I hear that Sunder tries to mess with those that are not bipedal." He then uses his right hand to pet Foxfire, "Who's a good turbo-fox?" Sunder watches the Fox go sailing over his head and into the arms of Thrust. "Hey, that's my prey," he growls at the conehead. He starts to make his way out of the pond, trying to shake off all the nanite stew. He marvels at the semi-cybernetic-appearing creatures. Somewhere in the back of his processor he wonders if the creatures have been created from gleaning bits off of them when they came in contact with the fluid. He facepalms when he sees Thrust try to pet Foxfire. Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Ramjet, I have a gift for you. I have secured the Internet!" Foxfire lowers his ears. "My name is not Internet Explorer. It's Foxfire, and I'm not a web browser, either. That's Firefox. Now please let me go back to my comrades." Sure, he might like getting petted, but it's weird when it's from a Decepticon. He does, however, sniff at the offered energon. Grimlock cruises in from the depths of space. Kup grabs onto the probe, about to lift it up out of the muck before he hears Rodimus's plaintive cry. "What?" he says, his head whipping towards his leader. Something occurs to him, and then, giving the bird a strange look, Kup dives towards Rodimus, hands outstretched to catch the bird before it falls back into the quicksilver. "I got it, lad!" Kup says. Reflector pales as he sees he is the only Decepticon paying attention to the mission. So, he does what Reflector does as he hovers over the center of the crater stew of life . ~*FLASH*~ AH-AH! "Can't do, little Foxfire. There's something going on down there. Let the Cons and the Bots fight. I need to protect you," says Thrust as he tries to shield Foxfire from anything potentially flying his way and still pet him between the ears. "I got Energon. This whole thing is messed up. They don't want you. They tossed you in the air. I'm like you. Ramjet hates me. So let me keep you safe and I'll do the rest." His weapons target Kup but do not fire. Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Oh for the love of Unicron..." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "I hope he bites you and you get cyber-rabies, Thrust." Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Ingenious, yes? I have a hostage." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "You aren't supposed to /pet/ the hostages, Thrust!" As the camera flash goes off, at the very same instant, there is a much, much bigger flash of light emanating from the Bird statue that Kup has just grabbed. This flash of light is white and blinding, searing and perhaps even painful. After it flickers out, the nanite swarm is gone, evapourated like the first winter's snow on a hot day. And some of the Transformers (and perhaps some humans, too) just might feel a bit odd... and look odd, too? Shadow says, "..." Dreadwing finally reaches the strange burst of life and growth, the large shadow he casts seems to chill the life below almost visibly causing it to wilt in response to his presence. Spying the somewhat strange attack on the Decepticons of a flying/thrown Foxfire he moves into a holding position above awaiting the most opportune moment to strike. "I was forced here to aid you, but it appears there is nothing to do, and Thrust better to be hated than ignored." Reflector goes, "AH-AH!" as the trump-flash goes off unexpectedly! One body covers his optics, one covers his audials and the third covers his mouth. "Me Grimlock tired of waiting on spaceship!" So declares Grimlock as he steps out of the Golden Age. "Me Grimlock no care if me- WHOA!" It would seem the dinocommander isn't quite used to Mercurial gravity- and his usual mighty stompings turn into enormous bounds...which causes him to splash right into the liquid metal pool with a *SPLORSH!* "...Me no think me like this planet." Foxfire grumps. "Why would *you* want to protect *me*..." He feels a little woozy for a moment, then shakes his head. "What the..." He sounds...odd. Older, somehow. And his platinum color scheme seems to have faded to a dull grey. Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Wow, I think I am seeing things. Ramjet, my optics are being messed up. Things are now... Nightvision only? Repeat, Seekerhouse needs help." Rodimus Prime's optics are shut tight, the lids having slammed shut when he released the Bird. His arms are still curled over his chest, and he is on his knees, partially curled up as well. He is unchanged. Finally, his hand comes up to his forehead and he shakes his head. He speaks, voice unsteady as he finally opens his optics. "I... that thing... the Matr- wait, what happened?" Dreadwing sees the blinding flash but has nothing to fear from the terrible light, it will not end his suffering at least not before many more have tasted of the wellspring of eternal pain. "What was that?!? A weapon of some sort?" Dreadwing sounds concerned but most likely not for the potential loss of Decepticon life more likely eager for the chance to attain and use this weapon on others. When the light fades, a young, handsome, dark green devil stands in the middle of the now barren terrain, holding the bird over his head triumphantly. He looks... familiar. "YeeeeeeEEEEEEEEESSSSS! I am BACK, baby!" the figure cries. Who might he be? Well, he seems to have strong, powerful limbs, and a broad chest that might be the front end of some sort of truck. But then... nah, no way it could be THAT guy. No way! At any rate, the new guy has not even noticed the total eradication of the strange ecosphere. He doesn't help Rodimus, either, so absorbed is he with... *himself.* Sunder feels odd as the flash washes over him. When it passes, and he climbs out of the pool, he wipes the nanite-infested liquid off his face and notices something. His beard is shorter. He casts a look into the pool, and sees his reflection. His beard is not only shorter, it's blacker. And he feels more energetic. It was as if he could bat at that Autobot Foxtape all day long like a cyber-cat with a diode-mouse. His urge to Hunt is greatly increased. "Wha...what has happened? How is this possible?" he stammers. If he were a human, he'd be coursing with hormones. Nightbeat is now not tied up by vines, because all the vines have mysteriously vanished. He looks... shinier than he usually does, like he's had a complete regulation cleaning and polishing. He's also missing his flame decos. His face looks more youthful than it should, lacking the wear and tear of a life of hard knocks and harder drinking. Nightbeat looks down at his hands - smooth, undented, /shaking/. Then the detective tosses his hands in the air and runs about, exclaiming, "Sir, sirs, sirs, that was impossible! There's no way that much mass could simply... up and vanish! We're looking at an effect like Skywarp's teleportation but on the scale of a space bridge, and this is really, really, really making me nervous! Sirs." Not everyone can be as stunning like that dashing green devil, it seems. In fact, it's the complete opposite in Whirl's case. The paint on his body appears aged and dull, even flaking and cracked in many places. He looks like he was buried and forgotten about for a while. ".....Hm." Thrust starts to have a shaking sensation. "Foxfire.... help me. I'm blind!" Thrust seems to be having a reaction that he didn't expect to be dealing with. "Forty million years ago, into the future, I will be like Ramjet and Dirge." He gasps, "Wait a fragging minute, I am not blind. I just don't know how to open my optics!" He smiles, "Wahoo! I'm recharged! I'm a brand new Seeker! Call me... THRUSTSTORM!" He grins still and almost is about to strike a pose but holds on to Foxfire. The young Thrust looks at the fox, "We gotta play fetch and say the Pitt with this war. Come on, they won't notice us!" Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Dirge. Ramjet. I feel like I was freshly built. What happened to me?" There is light. It flows through him, those old aches, those creaky joints. That pain that never went away after that one battle, it all seems to was away. His body remains the same, save for the most superficial differences.. but his soul, it feels.. lighter! His paintjob seems to have changed, the Red white and blue motif exchanged for white, gold and blue. "What in the.." wonders a much youger sounding voice, his attention snapping up to Reflector, "Oh hey, flying robots!" *Ultra Magnus posed this* Foxfire swats his paw at Thrust. "No time for that, lad! Now put me down before I bite'cha!" Young Thrust says, "Negative, Old One. I can't let them hurt you. I must protect you at all costs." Grimlock looks...pretty much the same. He stands knee-deep in the odd liquid metal, surveying the chaos with his optic visor...which might be a bit lighter than usual, but still. He slogs through the pool towards Rodimus, and hmms. "I'm not entirely sure what's happened, Prime." he rumbles, and flexes his hands, "...I think there's something wrong with Kup, however." Dreadwind says, "Most disturbing, everything is now gone and those below are changed, that can't be good." Foxfire snaps, "I don't *need* protection! This old foxbot can take care of himself!" No, he's not really sure why he's saying such things. But he *is* considerably older now, strange as it is. But stranger things have happened. Rodimus Prime stares, open mouthed in shock at the young green mechanoid before him. "Kup...?" he asks uncertainly. Then he rubs his optics. Then he stands and approaches the eld- the youth. "Is that really... no..." Then he snaps himself back to reality. Grimlock, oddly, is the one who does it. Rodimus stares at him for a moment, then says, voice now containing the familiar snap of command, "Not just Kup, Grimlock. But we don't have time for that." He gestures towards Reflector, the Sweep, that jet overhead, and up, towards Thrust. "Decepticons! We've got to get Foxfire away from Thrust." Ramjet says, "Changed how." The dark green devil sneers at the rookie Detective. "Oh, who gives a damn about that?" he says, and spits on the ground. "Gotta say, though, however it did it, this "Bird" can clean up a mess pretty damn well. Maybe we oughta install it on a cleaner bot, huh? Anyway, I'm tired 'a holdin' this piece 'a junk." He tosses the bird at Nightbeat carelessly. "Your turn." As Rodimus addresses him, Kup gives the Autobot leader a too casual shrug. "Yeah. Of course I'm Kup. I'd tell ya I was gonna be famous--*but I already am.*" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Indeed, I feel fresher than when I was forged from the fires of Unicron's hatred..." Reflector de-face-motes, dropping his hands away. The Decepticon marvels at the drastic and subtle changes below. "Weirdweirdweird." He flies back to the crater ridge and transforms, again with the camera mode. Doesn't his transformation cog ever wear out? He records each and every single Cybertronian present. Thrust lowers to the ground and tries to get as close to Rodimus Prime as possible without getting attacked. "Here, if he really means that much to you to you, you can have him back. I didn't mean to steal him. Your guy... the blue one... threw him away and I figured I would take better care of him." He tries to gently hand over the older Foxfire now. "I am sorry!" Dreadwind says, "They look different, some shiny and new others flaking and rusted, it's most likely some terrible plague that will destroy us all, like it did the life that was in the crater." Foxfire blinks his optics, which are dimmed slightly. "That reminds me," he snarls. "Whirl's got some explaining to do." Well, at least he's being handled over, and so he says the polite thing: "Thanks." It's a grudging reply. "It's too late for apologies," Whirl states with a monotonous voice. He struts right up to Thrust and stares at him with that bright, unmoving optic of his. "I suggest you leave immediately, lest you wish to become nothing more than a memory in the back of my mind." Reflector says, "This is weird. Uploading. Autobots... and the mission party... changed in a flash. The stuff and life forms practically gone. Is that.... Kup? Where'd the sags go?" Whether Thrust realizes it or not, he has a prisoner right now, a situation that Rodimus Prime intends to see rectified. Since Thrust is making it easy for him, however, he's going to take advantage of it. He holds out his hand to accept Foxfire and says, firmly, "Just return Foxfire to us and leave. We'll take care of him." Ramjet says, "Robots do not -sag-." Nightbeat catches the Bird reflexively, and then he stares at it as if that dashing green devil has just handed him a live nuclear bomb. Plaintively, he inquires, "Uh, sir? Might not this particular purloined piece be /dangerous/? I mean, you're not quite looking oyurself, sir, but if you want me to hold it, I'll hold it, it's just..." And oh, there's a hostage situation, too! Nightbeat twitches, looking left and right rapidly. Thrust looks at Whirl, "You were the one who tossed away your pet, if I reckon. I suggest you apologize to him or I will make you." His arm blasters begin to hum. "But I already told your leader in charge I am not here to fight." He looks back at Rodimus Prime and smiles, "Can I come over to visit him sometime?" Yes, Child Thrust is dumber than normal Thrust. "Thrust. Easy pickings." Grimlock says, and steps forward, immediately bringing out his missile launcher with a *ka-chunk!* Though as Thrust...complies so easily, Grimlock's shoulders slump, if just a bit. Some things never change, it'd seem. Rodimus Prime stares at Thrust for a long moment. On one hand, he's being offered a really, really easy opportunity to take out an enemy. On the other hand, there are things even too underhanded for him. Finally, he says, "I would not suggest it, Thrust." "I did what I felt was necessary in that situation," Whirl drones, seemingly unaffected by Thrust's words. "Out of every action possible, that one seemed the most beneficial." Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "I think they are falling for it... Attack!" Ultra Magnus joins the building group around Thrust and Rodimus.. and, well Foxfire too, "Hey, yeah, he should come over!" exclaims Dionltra Magnus, "After we get all of our work do-" he begins only to have Rodimus shoot diown the idea. "Man, you need to lighten up a little." Foxfire grumbles, "I need a good long rest. I ain't what I used to be." Reflector says, "You don't have the view of your backside the rest of us do, Ramjet." Thrust frowns, "Just because when we play Capture the Energon I am always on the Purple Team doesn't mean we have to be enemies. Maybe one day, you Red Team players will realize that Cons are people too." He lowers his head, "I would have gladly came without weapons too." He still has the Energon in his hands, "Here. have the Energon as a sign of good faith. You can now call me, 'Trust.' No longer will I be the monster." Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Come on, I am distracting them. Attack! Attack!" Kup laughs at Nightbeat. "Dangerous? Look at me. You call that thing dangerous? I feel better than ever!" He does a backflip, grins broadly, then two more backflips. "Ha ha, woo! Nimble like a Tindarian Jaguar---" Memories rush back to Kup of his many, many millenia of fighting Decepticons on one hellhole after the other, and for a brief moment he looks old again. Then it passes. "Nah. That's old history. I'm startin' my life over, right now. The past don't matter anymore." Then, abruptly, he yells, "HEY, we gonna kill that Decepticon, yet?" Nightbeat blurts, "No, no! Don't let Thrust come over! The Decepticons are war criminals, and by subsection 3.9 of criminal code Z, we are required to arrest, provide a lawyer to, and bring to trial any Decepticons." He clutches the Bird tightly to his chest, staring off at a distant, star, and he comments, on a complete tangent, "In seventy years and three days exactly, that star will go nova." Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Sunder, I gave up a hostage to get them to think nothing is up. Go attack!" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder growls. "Very well." Reflector pauses his image recording as the insanity reaches his audials... Ramjet says, "Reflector, make sure you make an appointment with Hook. Your witty banter circuits are in sore need of a tune-up." Rodimus Prime is still holding Foxfire, but he shifts so that he's only holding him in one hand. The other hand he crosses in front of the cassette, showing the pipes on his forearm. The tips of them crackle with energy, and his optics are narrowed. "I am saying this for your own good, 'Trust,' and you will never see me be this generous to you again. Leave. Now." Reflector says, "You'll forgive me if I'm distracted by the embarrassment that is my party colleagues... Despite the confusion we're outnumbered almost 2 to one in numbers, and some of those opposing numbers happen to be Rodimus Prime, an apparently envigorated Kup and Ultra Magnus... and the plodding clod Grimlock seems to have appeared as if by some archaic animation error... And my associates still want a scrap." Foxfire shows his fangs at Thrust, as if daring him to make a move. It's actually a warning that he'll bite his hand off if he tries anything. The Sweep eyes the Autobots suspiciously. Some have aged, like the Fox, but it appears some have become more youthful, like himself. He's feeling impulsive, but does he really want to tangle with Rodimus, Kup, Grimlock, AND Ultra Magnus? He moves toward Thrust and Foxfire. He wants a piece of the fox! Dreadwind says, "That doesn't usually stop the computationally challenged." "Oh." Grimlock says, almost as an afterthought as he keeps his weapon leveled at Thrust's cockpit. "Not to be morbid, but let's try not to obliterate the seeker completely." He notes. "Crosshairs asked me to retrieve some of their weaponry for further study. could prove useful." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "I'm not taking that on! No way!" Ultra Magnus's lips work into a annoyed expression, those large, gleaming eyes of his turned on Nightbeat, "Put a sprocket in it, will you?" he retorts, his voice no longer seeming to match his size. "It's my City, you let me worry about who can and who can't come over." he says with a dismissing wave cast to the Rookie on the Night Beat. His attention turns back to Rodimus just as he's pointing the triple=barrel special at Thrust, his features seeming gape in shock. "Hey, hey, hey!!" he shouts reaching out to lay a hand on Rodimus' arm, "What are you trying to do, start a fight or something!? The guy's not trying to pull anything, just let him off!" Thrust kicks dirt like a kid. "Aw gee, Mister. All I wanted to do was be your friend and I did not hurt the fox! If I wanted to, we could have captured him and left you guys here. Instead, we tried to be nice and catch him so he didn't get hurt. No wonder why I am such a prick to you guys. I try to do right by you and this is the thanks I get. Call me Thrust now." He then starts to take off into the sky. "Decepticons, target their shuttle with everything we have..." Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Decepticons, do not engage them directly. Take to the air and scrap their shuttle. They cannot leave this planet without it. Ramjet, get me reinforcements. We can blockade and isolate them there. Got it?" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Wait a minute, you're ordering ME around? You're not the boss of me, conehead." Nightbeat seems to shrink down at Ultra Magnus's comment that he should put a sprocket in it, and he starts to tromp back to the Autobot shuttle, walking backwards, because he's far too worried about the Purple Threat to turn his back on the situation. And then Thrust asks the other Decepticons to shoot the shuttle. It's too much for the panicky rookie - he transforms and tries to book it. The armour doesn't show it, but underneath? Muzzle looks like he's the Nebulan equivalent of 18, a fresh-faced academy cadet. It'll be a rude surprise in the morning when he goes to shave. Nightbeat slouches down into Porsche 959 form. Time to roll. Reflector says, "What's to stop them from taking out our shuttle while some of them keep us 'distracted' in retaliation?" Ramjet says, "Enough bickering." Kup grins at Ultra Magnus. "Ahh, whatsa matter, big baby boy blue don't wanna scuff his paint? Gimme a break. Fightin's good for ya. Especially these guys. They'd make pretty good target practice." He points an imaginary gun up at Thrust, grinning as he pulls the invisible trigger. "Pew." He casts a glance over at Grimlock. "You didn't go all soft on me, too, didja, Grimlock?" He misses the part about the Decepticons blowing up the shuttle. After all, he really wants to know the answer to that question. Ramjet says, "As I am Scourge's equal in Decepticon Command, -I- will order you around in his absence, Sweep." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder growls. Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder mutters something about 'being bossed about by a conehead, I can't frakking believe this...' Ramjet says, "And if you have objections, you may voice them from the brig of the Absolution. And then continue to voice them in your court martial, whereupon I -will- have you disassembled as an example of idiocy under pressure." Ramjet says, "Now that I have asserted my command." Noah Wolfe says, "Hey! Are you sweeps going to take that? Common, you're big and bad. You don't need to take that from some....out dated seeker." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Silence, human germ." Reflector de-camerafies and headshakes, heading back towards the Decepticon shuttle. "Forget you fools." Grimlock glances down at Kup for a moment, and grunts. "No." And with that said, he tracks Thrust with his gun, and promptly opens fire! The missile skews a little wide, but there's still quite enough *KABOOM!* there to make flying in the sky quite an unpleasant process for certain coneheaded decepticons. This done, Grimlock's gaze snaps to Sunder. "Next?" Noah Wolfe says, "And here I am encourging you. Fine, get bossed around, see if I care. Some hunters you guys are." Combat: Grimlock misses Thrust with his Flak Missile Explodey Kaboom! (Laser) attack! Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Wow, Sunder, you just bitched at by a human. Are you going to take that, Hunter?" Ramjet says, "Thrust, you sound more lucid than ever. Regardless of one shuttle, the Autobots can simply be retrieved at a later date by the Orion Pax. In one sentence, you are to explain the tactical value of holding Mercury." Rodimus Prime's arm is grabbed by Ultra Magnus, of all people. Rodimus stares at him. "I may well have just saved hi-" and then he, at least, hears Thrust's words. "Damn it!" he shouts, snatching his arm away from Ultra Magnus in order to aim it at the Seeker. "You were warned!" he glowers, firing. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Thrust with his Arm Blasters attack! Ramjet says, "If you make sense, I will dispense immediate reinforcements." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder mutters sulkily, "Yes sir." Ramjet says, "And as for you, human." Ramjet says, "I will give you this as your sole and only warning." Noah Wolfe says, "I've been given that a few times on here..." Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Ramjet... I seem to have recharged and became back to factory fresh while others have became rusted... Foxfire is decaying scraps while Kup is not falling apart." Thrust hovers back to the shuttle... The one that the Decepticons came in. No, Thrust is not that stupid to catch a ride back with the Autobots! Being young and full of youth, Thrust manages to avoid the shots fired at him. "Starscream can't even be this good!" He grins and heads back to the Decepticon shuttle. "Sunder, provide cover fire if I am to fall!" The Decepticon shuttle is a cooler ride anyway. Non-citrus in theme. Reflector returns to his multiple stations, preping for liftoff. Ramjet says, "This is the last one. If you continue to disrupt the communications of the Decepticon Empire in a grossly incompetent and ineffective fashion, I will see no choice but to take your -precious- satellite, which by your language has been classified as 'Copernicus..'" Ramjet says, "Load it with nuclear waste, attach thrusters to it, and promptly LAUNCH IT ONTO THE CENTER OF THE UNITED FRAKING STATES." "Oh, slag this!" exclaims Magnus, arms brought up over his head as the guns start going off. He's making a quick retreat back towards the shuttle! He'll soon be argueing with Kup over who gets to fly them back. Combat: Ultra Magnus begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Thrust, Porsche 959, Autobot Shuttle , and Dreadwing Ramjet says, "And if you dare call my bluff, I dare you to call me on it. Oh yes. Call me on it." Combat: Thrust begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Shuttle and Dreadwing Ramjet says, "For I am RAMJET, AIR COMMANDER OF THE DECEPTICON EMPIRE. AND THERE IS ONLY ONE FOOL IN THIS UNIVERSE THAT I WILL SUFFER GLADLY." Dreadwing flies over to where the Decepticon shuttle is resting and awaits to escourt it back home. Seeing as the lack of any decisive leader has lead to both sides just walking off with barely a shot fired, the chance to inflict pain on others is dying. Ramjet says, "And that fool is.." Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "ME!" Ramjet says, "Very good." Noah Wolfe says, "I see. Should I be nice then?" Ramjet says, "Thrust, you face overwhelming odds during what can only be determined as a mechanical crisis." Ramjet says, "I appreciate your bravery. But now is not the time for such flights of fancy." Kup grins at Grimlock. "FINALLY. Good to know at least I ain't the only real mech here." He sighs as Thrust zips away, but shrugs it off. "Ahhhh, I'll get him later. Come on, you dorks, let's go back home. Got a hankering to get drunk something awful. Ha ha ha!" He walks past Rodimus without even looking at him. Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "There's a filthy Human infiltrating our frequency, Snapdragon." Noah Wolfe says, "Filthy? I resemble that remark! *sniff* Ewww..." "As if Kup wasn't a blast to be around before," Whirl says. Porsche 959 just sheepishly rolls up the shuttle ramp, still silent. There are so many things he wishes he could say! Like how the ramp needs oiling. And how this shuttle hasn't had an inspection for three months, and it could really use another one soon, based off the cold of mercury, and... Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "That is why disabling their shuttle is a better gambit than engaging them directly. We would be able to hold our own in the air and strife their shuttle. Granted, we would need to worry about taking on our shuttle as well but with your strength in numbers, we would be able to use additional help to target and take down what targets we could and then use Cone-1 to take on Grimlock, Ultra Magnus, and Rodimus Prime. Who, should, suffice to say, be damaged as is from the other attacking legions, as well as being deprived of Energon rations. Ramjet, my tactic was your four leaf clover that you tossed away." Sunder doesn't need a Shuttle to get home, but he provides the necessary cover fire so that Thrust can make it there. A rebellious sentiment has boiled over in the Sweep, but this doesn't mean he won't obey. He'll just be extra-sulky and resentful about it. Grimlock furrows his visor a little as his shot goes wild. "Hm. I'll need to pay a visit to hoist. Make sure my systems are still calibrated." the dincommander shakes hs head, and heads on over towards the Autobot Shuttle as well. "Mercury isn't cold, Nightbeat." he notes as he tromps up the ramp. Reflector says, "Anyone care to wake Soundwave from his rest cycle to encrypt?" Rodimus Prime looks after Kup and, for a moment, his expression looks to be a mix of... hurt and jealousy? He sighs, then starts to head towards the shuttle, then stops suddenly. Noah Wolfe says, "Nah, that's ok. It's interesting." Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "However, Ramjet, I will find a better four leaf clover for you later." Reflector pushes levers, powering up consoles and whatnot as the pilot brings the shuttle itself to power even as passengers reboard. One of his selves raises the sample jar from his subspace pocket and gives it a slight shake to see if the contents survived the flash-purge. Ramjet says, "How pleasing. In the mean time, I am issuing you a general retreat. Return to the Absolution at once. Have Dreadwing cover provide coverfire." Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Your wish is my command. Decepticons, rally to the shuttle and return to Ramjet. Our Master beckons us like a mistress in the night!" Rodimus Prime gets the answer he needed and returns to the shuttle, still carrying Foxfire. Getting out of the crater in this gravity is rather easy, and he's back inside quickly. He sets the cassette down, then automatically heads towards the pilot seat, since, after all, he was the one who flew it in here. Kup is probably yelling at Magnus to give up the pilot's seat? From Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime looks between Kup and Ultra Magnus. "You know what? Right now, I don't trust /either/ of you to fly." He jerks his thumb over his shoulder and says, flatly, "Move it." From Autobot Shuttle , Ultra Magnus emits a plaintive "Slag.." and takes himself a secondary operations seat. From Autobot Shuttle , Porsche 959 transforms and raises a hand, waving at Rodimus Prime and commenting, "I am a certified pilot, sir! Oh, wait. I never filled out form LM of code 3, which would thereby authorise..." From Autobot Shuttle , Kup glares up at Rodimus Prime. "But I'm a way better pilot than... ahhhh..." He shuffles off into a passenger seat, arms folded across his chest and looking kind of ticked. From Autobot Shuttle , Grimlock neatly steps in without even waiting for Rodimus to give the order- and if he gives either Kup or Magnus an impatient shove, well... "Charting a course back to Earth, Prime." he says, flicking switches with practiced ease. From Autobot Shuttle , Kup then gets shoved by Grimlock. He stumbles against a bulkhead but he is no less defiant. "HEY! Watch it! I've taken guys your size before! Don't think I can't do it!" From Autobot Shuttle , (Naturally, Kup didn't make it to that seat.) From Autobot Shuttle , Whirl just sits and stares out a window; ignoring everyone and everything. In the back of his mind, he wishes he kept his Sudoku book. From Autobot Shuttle , Ultra Magnus manages to just avoid the shove, Kup getting the shove instead, "Take it easy. That guy's just a bully. Don't pay him any attention." From Autobot Shuttle , Grimlock doesn't bother looking at Kup as he continues to power the ship. "Actually, I -KNOW- you can't, Kup. I am, after all, the pinnacle of Autobot combat engineering. I'd just prefer not to demonstrate, however, as the interior of this shuttle is rather small." From Autobot Shuttle , Rodimus Prime sits down as the others vacate the seat, then nods to Grimlock. "Erm... thank you, Grimlock." He stifles a heavy sigh as /Grimlock/ proves to be the voice of reason. At this rate, he's going to have to bust his whole damned command staff and promote Foxfire and Grimlock until they've... and then a horrible thought occurs to him as he activates the shuttle. There's /got/ to be a way to reverse this, right?